Sick Day
by truregent6
Summary: The Soul Society is defenseless. A terrible illness is spreading among officers of high rank. Now it's up to two officers to save the Soul Society from a new threat, this time, without the help of Ichigo Kurosaki
1. Captain for a day

Oh! Uh, hello. What do you want me to do? Wait. What am I saying?

My name is Amato Ayane. 3rd seat of the 3rd company at your service. These days, with no captain around, things have been tough for Lieutenant Kira and me. He's had to do all of the paperwork that comes in. But lately he's been going out for drinks a lot so I've been doing all the paperwork. I'm pretty sure my wrist is permanently damaged.

It's a brisk morning today. The sun is just rising over the remains of the sogyoku that those ryoka destroyed. Only the guards are awake right now. I eat my breakfast while walking, and even though everybody from the 4th company gives me crap for digestive problems or whatever, digestive problems are the least of my worries. I kind of live off of cold chicken sandwiches right now. I eat them for breakfast, lunch, and more often than not, dinner. It's not like I have no friends or reputation, it's just that I'm really busy all the time with no captain. I'm walking to the 4th company to get some release papers signed by Captain Unohana for our 7th seat. Captain Unohana always gives me money to buy better food. Since I go to the 4th company so often, I wonder how she has that much money.

After I get the papers signed and my money, I walk back to the 3rd company barracks to see if I can at least conquer a foot of paperwork before lunchtime. I run into Lieutenant Kira on the way. He looks tired, and sort of depraved.

"Ayane," he says to me, "I'll be at 9th company barracks all day. I gotta help Hisagi with something. You'll be captain for a day again. Don't worry about me." He walks off without a second thought, leaving me promoted and annoyed.

When I enter the captain's office, where the mounds of work lie, I see a bit of brown hair and a bun obscured by the paperwork. I clear my throat, and Lieutenant Hinamori nearly falls out of her seat in surprise.

Uh, Captain Ayane! Uh, I mean, Amato!" She stutters. "I had the day off so I thought I'd help with the paperwork! Captain Hirako gave me his permission and cheater stamp!" She holds up the fabled item as if it were her newborn child. Captain Hirako's cheater stamp allows him to finish his paperwork in no time, leaving his desk more or less clean.

"Do you mind?" She asks. I nod and pull up a chair to begin working as well. I think Lieutenant Hinamori is a work machine. By lunchtime, the office is completely clean with neat stacks of paper organized.

"Would you like to join me and Shiro-chan for lunch?" She asks. I comply. Besides, if I didn't, I'd be sobbing into a cold chicken sandwich again. I follow her to the 10th company barracks, but before we enter, we're stopped by various members of the 4th company.

"We are permitting no entrants at this time," the guard says, "Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto are currently sick and cannot move or exert Reiatsu. Hinamori turns to me, with a worried look on her face.

"What do you think is the matter?" She asks. I shrug,

"I have no-" I'm stopped by the sudden arrival of another 4th company member.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" He pants. "Captains Hirako, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Unohana, Kurotsuchi, Zaraki, and Komamura are sick. And the Captain-Commander. They can't move or release any Reiatsu. If they do, they become violently ill and paralyzed!" Momo gasps and looks back at me again. "That's all of the captains except for Captain Sui-Feng and Captain Ukitake," she pauses, "What about Captain Ukitake?" The messenger shrugs and replies, "He's always sick. He doesn't count. And Captain Sui-Feng is on an Onmitsukido mission."

We leave the barracks and discuss the problem.

"Captain Unohana is sick, meaning we don't have any healers. Kurotsuchi is sick, meaning we have no researchers, and he didn't create the virus. The Soul Society is defenseless," she says, "We should get back to the barracks in case the virus is airborne." As soon as we get back, another messenger from the 4th company tells us that all of the lieutenants except for Momo and Lieutenant Omaeda are sick. The messenger leaves quickly, probably hoping not to get ill.

"Great," I mutter, "I'm the only one with the authority to do anything now." Momo looks at me,

"I wonder why I'm not sick." She thinks out loud. I shrug and head towards a watchtower. Momo runs up to me.

"What are you going up there for?" She asks.

"Somebody's gotta do it." I reply. She climbs up after me and crowds into the little area we have. We make small talk about how we're worried and stuff, but after fifteen minutes, Momo spots something.

"There!" She points. "That figure in black! He's shifting in and out of sight!" I look at where her finger is following. A figure wearing black blinks into sight and disappears just as quickly. He doesn't appear to be a member of the Onmitsukido.

"Intruder alert!" I tell at her, even though I'm standing a little too close to yell. "I ring the alarm and use shunpo to give chase. Momo follows quickly.

"Even though I sounded the alarm, most officers won't act without directive. We're on our own, Momo." I say as we run after the figure. Suddenly, he stops and turns around, and we stop too. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulls out a zanpakuto. We follow suit.

"Climb," he yells, "Ten no shihai-sha(Heaven Surmounter)!" His voice is raspy and has a cold tone to it.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo commands,

"Tangle, Tetsubara!" I shout. Tetsubara is my shikai. It is a thin, needle-like sword that covers whatever it touches with thorny rose branches. The thorns are poisoned and damage the Reiatsu of the victim, often leaving them paralysed.

I leap forward with the first attack: a sharp lunge and an overhead cut to follow. The figure evades the lunge and deflects the cut with his blade, which is shaped like a broadsword and emits Reiatsu, as no thorns grew over it. I move out of the way to allow Momo to use a lightning fast Byakurai followed by a fireball from Tobiume. The figure catches the Byakurai on the tip of his sword and blocks the fireball with it. He lunges forward with a near-fatal move as I step in and parry to the right. Momo leaps over me, steps straight on the figure's blade, and smashes him with a fireball. I step back quickly and admire her work. The smoke clears and the figure is no longer visit me, just a scrap of cloth. Then Momo screams in pain. And then I see the sword sticking out of her chest.


	2. A forgotten master

"She's not breathing. Momo! Please! Momo!"

"Momo!" I yell. The figure is already gone, but the wound is real. Blood is pouring out of the hole, and she's in shock. This is her third time being stabbed. First by Aizen. Then by Captain Hitsugaya. Now it's the figure. I lay her on the ground and call for help with a hell butterfly. Hopefully, someone will come to her aid in time, but with Lieutenant Kotetsu sick as well, I'm not certain of her well-being. As I lay her down, I spot the figure running again. This time he's not blinking in and out of sight. There's a patch of white on his shoulder, where Momo must've struck him. But he's not injured at all. I flash-step in front of him.

"Second Release:" I command, "Uncoil, Tetsubara!" My zanpakuto has a second shikai release state instead of a bankai, but when a member of the Royal Guard came and inspected all of our zanpakuto, he said that I have a bankai. A second shikai is all I need. My sword grows in length and becomes a whip lined with sharp thorns. I slash forward with my sword and feel the contact of his blade against mine. Unlike Lieutenant Abarai's sword, mine has no limit. Over and over again I Strike, but each time, he parries and gets closer and closer. Out of sheer desperation, I yell,

"Hado 63! Raikoho!" An orb of lightning appears in my left hand, and I jump up, use my whip to put him on guard, and smash him right on the chest with the lightning. A big explosion radiates and smoke engulfs both of us. Then, I move fast enough to see his blade and evade his next attack. The smoke clears, and I can see a visible wound on his chest. Hes bleeding profusely from three big cuts on his chest. _So kido works..._ I think to myself. It would explain why Momo's kido-based fireball would've been able to scratch him. His clothing appears to repel physical attack.

"Ha!" I yell. "I got him!" But then he envelops his hand in Reishi and seals the wound. He takes off his cloak, revealing his face. His clothes are white robes, kind of like an espada uniform, but more modern in design. He has sharp red eyes that seem to pierce your forehead. He has dark brown hair that falls in sharp spikes down his neck. His nose and ears are very defined. He definitely has the evil-but-sexy thing going for him. He gives a cold smile.

"Good job on hitting me. I didn't think my Reishi shield could be pierced and damaged that easily. You're interesting. For a soul reaper," he says, "Too bad you won't live for another date with your girlfriend back there."

"Yama no hokai!" He declares. A great ball of Reishi gathers as he raises his sword high into the air. The blade parts in the middle and comes apart, like a zipper, and concentrates the massive ball into a single laser that is now coming toward me at frightening pace. I sidestep it. Too easy. The laser comes around and hits me right in the small of my back, pierces my stomach, and exits. I cough out blood. This is bad. Suddenly, I can't move. I'm completely paralyzed. I drop to my knees and fall.

"My zanpakuto contains a poison that causes complete paralysis and Reiatsu blockage. It is odorless, colorless, and invisible. The Captains were all inhaling it at the meeting. And the lieutenants inhaled it too at varying times," he says, "And will kill you. Very slowly. Very painfully. But first, I will tell you why I am here."

"Once, not unlike you, I was a soul reaper aspiring for new knowledge. I graduated the academy after a year and a half due to prodigious talent. I was an expert in all forms of soul reaper combat. I quickly found a seated position in the 7th company. I rose through the ranks quickly and soon became a captain. But they denied me greater power. There is a scroll hidden deep within the Seireitei. A scroll for infinite power. I yearned for it. It became an obsession. And when I finally found it, I was denied. They stripped me of my rank, my power, my dignitary, my life. They cast me out to the outer reaches of the Soul Society, where most hollows dare not tread. And there, I trained day and night, never stopping. Not once. After 500 years, my power is restored. But I am no longer seeking the scroll. I seek revenge. On every soul reaper. They denied me my right!

"And now, you will die. My name is Kazamaki Arugo. Ex-captain of the 7th. Goodbye."

Kazamaki points his sword at me.

"Jigoku no yuigon." He commands, and the tip glows red with black streaks radiating from it. I have about three more seconds to live.

"Don't be scared." A voice says.

"Follow me." It beckons.

"How?"

"Look within yourself. Find your own answer." I relax and sink within my inner world. It's pure white.

"Amato," the voice materializes as my zanpakuto spirit, Tetsubara, "you are not dead yet, but you need to learn one last thing."

"What?"

"Bankai." My inner world turns into the Soul Society with no souls. Tetsubara is holding a rose branch, and countless vines have sprouted from her back. I have only an asauchi.

"Please don't die, Amato," Tetsubara says, "It would be embarrassing." And she runs forward, with murderous intent.


	3. Heart and mind

"Argh! You almost killed me! Uh oh. Ack!"

Most of my battle has been me running around and dodging while Tetsubara throws all manner of attacks at me. I bet that she's using my bankai to attack me. My bankai is countless vines inplanted in my back, that can apparently be used for attack. My sword is a rose branch that has a similat property to my shikai. The thorns are poisoned, so a single scratch will prove fatal. She sends two vines to attack me, and I deflect them with my sword. My asauchi isn't powerful enough to cut the vines implanted in her back. The sword isn't really good for much, actually.

Up until now, Tetsubara was standing on top of the 7th division barracks. But now, we're on flat ground, leaving me less room to evade her attacks. I'm finished.

I jump into the air and slash downward with a powerful swing. She sidesteps the attack and swings to my exposed back, but I parry in time. She sends another vine after me, and I jump over it and go for a beheading style attack. She ducks and punched me in the gut and knocks me away. I get up again and try a low cut to her legs, but again, she stops me by jumping and performing a nasty screw kick that forces me against a wall.

"You're not doing this right, Amato," Tetsubara says, "Your asauchi can be your greatest weapon. Let it become you."

"Like this?" I pour my Reiatsu into the blade and charge forward. Tetsubara shakes her head and catches the attack with her left hand. She breaks the blade in half.

"Fighting is a matter of will. Strength plays no part. The will to fight on and resolve to do so defines a true warrior. Even the ryoka boy understood this. It's time for you to do so as well. Your sword is a reflection of your feelings, and right now it feels only fear. Fear of dying. Fear of losing. Forget these feelings. If you truly want to get stronger, do not fear death. Do not fear loss. Heart and mind must be one to access your bankai. You have a good heart, Amato, but a weak one. I hope you're ready."

Tetsubara charges forward again, and so I pick up the broken asauchi and block with hilt. I fly backwards and land on my butt. Tetsubara combines five vines into a huge hammer and swings to the right. I barely manage to block the heavy blow, and it sends me flying towards Kuchiki Manor. I land in Captain Kuchiki's garden and ruin his nice flower beds. I would definitely be executed by Captain Kuchiki himself. Luckily, it's only my inner world.

I'm lying in the flowers completely exhausted. I can't fight anymore. I'm going to die here. _It won't be long before Tetsubara finds me,_ I think. I can hear slow footsteps approaching. I can't look up to see them. The footsteps stop, and then I hear loud laughter,

"Oh! Man! That's hilarious!" I struggle to lift my head and see a soul reaper with a giant zanpakuto. He has carrot-orange hair and what appears to be a permanent scowl on his face.

"Man, Byakuya would've killed you if this happened in real life," he laughs. I manage to sit up and stare at the Soul reaper.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki!" The Soul reaper grins. "I've been watching you fight. You're pretty good!"

"How are you here?" I ask, "This is my inner world."

"I'm not really Ichigo. I'm just a manifestation of your will mixed with my residual spirit energy." I nod.

"Listen," he says, "You and I are the same. We both fight to defend those who we hold close. And I too feared defeat and death. But when you're in the moment, and your opponent is ready to cut you down by any means possible, defeat is not an option. The way to defend those in need of help isn't will or resolve, it's heart. When you have a heart, you will finally have the strength to fight on. Alright, man. Here she comes!" Ichigo leaps out of the way to show Tetsubara charging forward again.

"Ready?" She asks. I get up and nod.

"Karemasu!" She commands. Every single vine glows black and hardens into steel. Tetsubara attacks for the final time.

It pierced my chest. Her attack went right through. But it doesn't hurt. I'm alive.

"Well done," Tetsubara says, withdrawing her vine from my chest. The wound instantly closes, "This battle wasn't a test of whether or not you had the skill to dodge a heavy blow, but a test of whether you had the heart to take it. The name is Haganebara. Use it well." Tetsubara disappears, leaving me alone in my inner world.

I return my soul to the present, and the attack is fully charged and ready to fire. Kazamaki gives me one last grin and fires. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, releasing all of my Reiatsu and destroying my bonds. Kazamaki is thrown back by the force of the release. I get up and pick my sword, still in whip form. Kazamaki flies into a rage,

"How? How did you-" I cut him off.

"I found my heart," I reply, "Sorry Kazamaki. I'm afraid you're finished."

"Bankai!" I declare, "Haganebara!"


	4. Execution day

"I'm sorry that you can't be an avenger. But guardians like us protect others. Not ourselves."

"Bankai!" I declare, "Haganebara(Steel Rose)!" My whip morphes into a thin rose branch, and vines start to grow out of back. It feels like having a lot of tails, and the vines don't actually weigh that much. I feel out of every single one of the vines, almost like they're extensions of myself. I can feel the heavy, dense Reiatsu flowing around me like a haunting. It feels amazing. I feel alive. I stare Kazamaki right in the face and smile softly, with pity.

"Okay, Captain Arugo. Let's dance." I say. Rose branch at the ready, I slash forward with the rose, emitting a cero-like blast wave that Kazamaki jumps over. But suddenly, I'm there. I slash him across the chest with a vine and send him flying into a nearby building. I didn't do much damage, but at least I can hit him now. He gets up and charges at me, using shunpo to blink in and out of sight. He's too slow. I use shunpo to come up to his right and smash a satisfying punch straight to his face.

"Hado 90!" I shout, "Kurohitsugi!" The kido takes effect and cuts him from all sides, wounding him severely. Kazamaki falls to the ground, bleeding profusely, but he gives me a cruel smile.

"That's all you've got?" He mocks, getting up. He takes up his sword and breaks it in half over his knee and impaled himself in the chest with the half with the sword hilt.

"Bankai!" He declares, "Jigoku no Shokan!" Dark spirit energy envelops him as he falls to one knee and calls for his zanpakuto's power. For a second, I can't see anything because the dark energy forms a cocoon around him, and then he bursts out in a huge release of power.

If you could imagine a devil butterfly, then you're about halfway to what this guy looked like. If you ripped of a butterfly's wings, grilled them, stuck them onto a demon and dropped him in a pit of lava, then you'd have Kazamaki right now. He looks insane. And scary. He's holding a giant broadsword with a hilt shaped like a pentagram. Big surprise.

"Please," Kazamaki says, "Die painfully."

"No thanks," I reply, "Hado 78: Zangerin!" I charge a huge amount of residual spirit energy to my flimsy rose branch and fire it at Kazamaki. Normally, that would pierces his chest. But this is not normal. He catches the shot with his bare hand and dissipates it by crushing it in his hand. I'm getting a premonition. I'm screwed.

I go on the offensive, because I can't let him have the opportunity to strike. I send vine after vine towards him, but he evades every single one.

"Karemasu!" I command, and the vines harden, just like Tetsubara showed me. I morph ten vines into a claymore and swipe down in a heavy blow. He sidesteps and moves to attack, but I call for more vines to force him back. Instead, he jumps into the air and slashes downward, almost cutting my rose branch in two. I use shunpo to retreat rapidly.

"Sodaina denshi!" Kazamaki proclaims. Any zanjutsu move with the name 'grand execution' is probably dangerous. This one was beyond that. Before I can even sense his presence, he's behind me, swinging a large broadsword. I parry quickly, but only just in time. Suddenly, he's in front of me, with an overhead cut coming my way. I sidestep, but then he's there again, swinging to my right. I can't keep up as fast as he's going. And then I realize. There are two of him. No three. No four. Five. And before I know it, I'm surrounded by Kazamakis. I can't stop all of them. They all attack at once and...

"Idiot!" I hear Tetsubara's voice again, "Wake up!" I snap back into reality. Nothing happened. Kazamaki didn't move one bit. But the exhaustion and wounds sustained from the illusion feel real.

"Lucky you got that smart spirit with you. Would've killed yourself if she hadn't woken you up." Kazamaki says. I muster my strength and get ready to fight again, in a defensive stance. He goes on the attack again. His moves are significantly faster than mine, but the vines on my back help block attacks on my blind sides. I haven't landed a single hit since he released his Bankai, and he's been inflicting minor wounds that are dangerously close to my vital points. I can keep going, but not for much longer. Soon, I'll be too tired to fight on, and then he'll kill me, leaving no one but the lower rank officers to fight. Wait.

"Hey!" I shout. Kazamaki stops. "What about everybody else? How come nobody's here right now?"

"You must be stupider than I thought," He sneers, "My blade has been releasing poison in the air since I released it. And the reason you aren't affected anymore is because my poison only works once. Once neutralized, it doesn't work again unless I change the composition. But I don't bother. Too much work. Besides, it only needs to work once." He resumes attacking. So I have no help. At least the residents in the Rukongai won't be affected as the barrier is up.

So this is how I die. Fighting to the death for my comrades, with no one but myself, and no one to commend me for my actions, or to say any last words. Kazamaki disarmed me in two moves and binds me with a quick kido.

"You put up a fight for a measly soul reaper who isn't even a captain," he says, "But you should've known better than to try and fight someone who's had centuries to train. He raises his sword high in the air and brings it down.

Good bye world.

Good bye Kira. I hope your death isn't as painful as mine.

Good bye Soul Society. I'm sorry that I failed.

Good bye nameless captain that I'll never know.

Good bye Momo. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I did everything I could. I even learned Bankai. But it wasn't enough. In the end, I'm just a 3rd seat trying to fill in for a captain.

Now the sounds of death are at my ears, and time seems to slow. The blood rushes through my veins, and I feel the quick beating of my heart, soon to stop beating. I hear the slow swoosh of the blade in the air, and then comes the final sound, a quick _shing_ when my head is cut open.

But instead, I hear another sound. A _clang_ of steel against steel.

* * *

Hi, and thank you for reading all the way to chapter four. The next chapter will be interviews with some characters in the story so I can brainstorm new ideas. I know my writing is fast paced and full of gaps, but I try. Please post reviews or pm me if you have anything to say. Actually, I would love it if you criticized my writing. And lastly, I don't own bleach and blah blah. If I did own bleach, I'd probably ruin it. Thanks!


	5. Chapter Four and a Half

Hello, everybody! This isn't a regular chapter in the story, just warning you. I'll be doing some interviews with some characters(including my OC character). Please review or PM if you have anything to say, and I'd love any feedback.

* * *

Me: Momo!

Momo: (snaps awake) Aah! I'm sorry, Captain Hirako!

Me: ...

Momo: Oh...oops.

Me: So, uh, Momo, who was your first crush?

Momo: Oh! It was Captain Aizen! I thought he was very handsome and kind!

Me: Not Toshiro?

Momo: Shiro-chan? No. He's like a brother! We both lived in the same Rukon district, Junrinan, and spent a lot of time together. He was kind of a brat back then...

Toshiro (in the distance): I heard that!

Me: So who is it now?

Momo: Oh, I'd rather not say...you know, keep it a secret?

Me: Love should never be a secret.

Momo: You're one to talk! Are you even in a relationship?

Me: Well, I suppose not-

Momo: Yikes.

Me: I think we're done here.

Amato: (Running into the room) Argh! I'm sorry I'm late! Lieutenant Kira had me cleaning the barracks and I had paperwork and then I swept the office and then-

Me: Alright! We get it! You worked your butt off! But why? Why do you do all that work? Aren't you the third strongest?

Amato: Well, yes. But the other officers should have their free time so I work.

Me: What about your free time?

Amato: I don't have any.

Me: Really?

Amato: Yes.

Me: Do you know what the Seireitei Communication is?

Amato: Is that a railroad?

Me: Oh boy.

Amato:...

Me: SWA?

Amato: ?

Me: Ikebana club

Amato: ?!

Me: Calligraphy club

Amato: ?!

Me: But you know your way around the Seireitei. I think Captain Kuchiki conducts a Calligraphy Club around the afternoon. You should attend.

Amato: Well,

(In Amato's mind)

Byakuya: Sit still, Amato!

Byakuya: Hold your brush like this!

Byakuya: Don't talk so much!

Byakuya: Stop whining!

Byakuya: Don't ever come back!

(Exit)

Me: Uh, why are you whimpering?

Amato: ...

Me: You should come back later.

Me: Next!

Renji: Alright! My turn!

Ichigo: Hey wait a minute! This is my show!

Yumichika: Only the beautiful should be talking right now.

Kon: Outta the way! I'm here!

Me: Not you.

Kon: Shut up and start the interview!

Kyoraku: What's all the noise for? Ukitake's taking a nap guys!

Renji: ...

Ichigo: ...

Yumichika: ...

Kon: ...

Kyoraku: Quick! Get the markers! Face Art Club with Captain Kyoraku is in session!

(Everybody leaves at once)

Me: Well that was fun.

Me: Next is Lieutenant Izuru Kira, from the 3rd division!

Kira: What do you want?

Me: Just some questions.

Kira: Don't waste my time.

Me: Alright, man.

Kira: Don't call me that.

Me: Okay, Mr. Friendship

Kira: Don't call me that either.

Me: What should I call you?

Kira: Izuru.

Me: Fine. Who was your first crush?

Kira: Momo Hinamori. She was and still is kind, beautiful, and smart. She is a kido expert and the members of her division and other divisions look up to her.

Me: Anybody else? What about Rangiku?

Kira: Rangiku is too boisterous for my taste.

Rangiku: Did somebody say my name? Oh, an interview! This looks like fun!

Kira: Wait your turn.

Rangiku: I'll roshambo ya for it!

Kira: Bring it.

Toshiro: Stop it, you two.

Rangiku: Come on, Grumpypants.

Toshiro: Don't call me Grumpypants. I'm Captain Hitsugaya. And we need to get back to the barracks. You have work to do.

Rangiku: But-

Toshiro: No.

Rangiku: Can I-

Toshiro: No. No. .no.

Rangiku: Do I have to do paperwork today?

Toshiro: No. Wait, what?

Rangiku: Yay! Thank you, Captain! You're the best! (Strangles him with a hug) See ya later, Izuru!

Kira: I'm leaving. I have work to do.

Me: ...

(Izuru leaves)

Me: I think I'm done here.


	6. Curses and roses

"You never appreciate life at its fullest until you're about to lose it."

"Are you alright, Amato?" Somebody, I don't know who, because I'm still paralyzed. The kido is suddenly dispelled, and I look up at my saviour and see brown hair and a bun.

"He hurt you pretty bad, didn't he?" Momo asks, worried, without looking back at me. She's holding Tobiume in release form, in a horizontal grip that blocks the sword that would've killed me. I don't answer because I'm still trying to not hyperventilate. She charges a fireball on her sword, pushes me out of the way, releases the guard and shoots the fireball straight into Kazamaki's chest, setting his demonic butterfly wings on fire.

"Argh!" Kazamaki screams in pain as he jumps around with his wings on fire. I quickly move and cut his wings off with two swift cuts from my vines. He howls and releases a sudden blast of Reiatsu from his body. His wounds close and heal, but his wings don't regenerate.

"You...little..." Kazamaki growls, "...kill...I'll kill you...there is no...hope...for any of us." He raises his hands again and shouts several words that I can't understand. The dark spirit energy returns and forms another cocoon around him, but this time I can hear screams of pain and desolation inside.

"This is horrible." Momo murmurs to me. I silently agree.

"He's selling his soul to hell." I deduce, shaking my head in disgust. Momo looks at me and then resumes staring at the gruesome transformation. The dark energy continues swirling, in a tormenting rhythm, as the screams compliment their ominous dance.

Suddenly, the cocoon shatters, and out steps a tall figure, clad in black armor with spikes poking out of every available inch of the suit. The figure is wearing a helmet with a needlie-thin visor, and I can just barely see two red eyes glaring back out. The armor is clearly heavy and inefficient in terms of movement, and Momo knows it too. I leap forward and feint a straight attack, aiming for the visor, then I flash-step to the right and strike the armor with my rose branch. To my surprise, the rose withers and rots in my hand, and I drop it before any of the dark energy on it comes into contact with me. Close-quarters combat won't work against the armor, so I use a kido.

"Hado 73! Soren Sokatsui!" Blue energy envelops my hands and I thrust out with all my strength, firing a huge blast of energy at the figure. But the attack almost dies away before it hits, and the remaining energy bounces right off.

"Hado 63! Rai-" I cut Momo off before she can perform her kido.

"No point! The dark energy surrounding the armor kills the attack and absorbs any spirit energy coming from it. Don't waste your energy. But I bet whoever's inside that thing can't move very well. The armor is super heavy. The figure raises his left arm, and a sword appears, made out of dark energy. He slashes downwards and the blast wave nearly cuts me in two, but I manage to block the brunt of the attack with a large wall of vines. The dark energy spreads to the vines, but I release my Bankai before any more damage could be done. Momo looks at me,

"Amato! You can't fight him without Bankai!" She protests. I shake my head.

"It's the only way," I reply, "Momo. Leave me here and find Captain Sui-Feng. She's the only one with a chance at stopping this guy. I'll hold him off for as long as I can. Please, Momo." She nods and flash-steps away.

"Alrighty then, Kazamaki. Just you and me again." I say. The figure dissipates his sword and lifts his visor, revealing only a pair of red eyes and a swirling black mass of energy.

"Kazamaki is gone. Only I remain," a raspy voice comes from the "head", "I am Hell, invoked by Kazamaki to fight in his place. I will kill you or die."

"Definitely the latter!" I reply, before moving in to attack. Hell's movements are slowed by the heavy warm or he's wearing, but it also prevents me from using any type of spiritually powered attack. I can only use regular sword attacks, and I'm not risking hand to hand combat against a guy who's literally wearing a spike suit.

Before I became 3rd seat in the 3rd division, I spent a lot of time with the kido corps. I was good, but nowhere near any of the top ranking officers. But I can still do up to a level 58 Hado with full power. My kurohitsugi was too shaky to be that effective. I was wondering why he was still fighting like a beast afterwards.

I hear a raspy, cold laugh come from the swirling black ball, and Hell raises his arms and summons his sword to his hand again. He swipes down and a huge arc of energy comes racing towards me and cuts my left arm before I have a chance to move. The pain is overwhelming. Blood drips from the cut, which runs all the way up my arm to my shoulder. I can't scream. I can't even move. My mouth hangs open in surprise. I saw everything happen in front of my own eyes, and I couldn't stop any of it.

"Hado 96: Itto Kaso." I whisper. My entire left arm shrivels and burns away. Fierce spirit energy engulfs me and red flames dance all around me. I close my eyes and imagine the energy being absorbed into my blade, and slowly, the energy is sucked into my sword. My eyes turn red for a brief moment due to exposure to the massive energy. I can almost see myself, like I'm disconnected from my body. I charge at Hell, my sword raised and charged with Itto Kaso.

"Die!" I tell, and plunge my blade straight into Hell's torso, a chink in the armor that I noticed earlier lying under a spike. I plunged my blade into his heart. If he even has one. He roars in pain and seats me away with a powerful backhand, and I smash into the side of a building, barely retaining consciousness.

Hell gives one last horrific scream and turns to dust in another swirl of dark energy, leaving Kazamaki's body behind. It's over.

And then Kazamaki gets up.

"How are you still alive?" I ask him, coughing up blood. He smiles, a genuine smile of warmth.

"I'm not. I'll be dead in a few minutes," he says, turning away and looking up at the white tower, "Thank you for freeing me from my curse. Yes. The scroll was cursed. A curse of hatred against those who would oppose me, but no longer I am bound. I can finally leave this world in peace. Thank you, Amato Ayane." Kazamaki turns and tosses me a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"That's the antidote to the poison. You could heal your comrades that you fought so valiantly to defend. Or you could just let them overcome it like you did. In the end, you were right. Captains in the Soul Society are supposed to be kind and compassionate. They are avengers only to defend those in need of help. You will make a good captain, Amato. Do not die alone and lost, as I did. If you are to fall, lay down your life for your comrades so you may in turn inspire those to become like you. That is the meaning of heart." Kazamaki says as he fades away, slowly. After a few moments, I can't see him any more.

 _I'm sorry, Kazamaki._ I think to myself, _I can't go on any longer_. I let my body relax, and my soul sinks into darkness, maybe for the last time.


	7. Echoes

"Sometimes, if I try, I can still remember the feeling of the sword at my throat, the killing intent behind it."

 **1 month later**

"Hurry, Amato! You're gonna be late to the promotion!" Momo says, frantically running all over my room to gather clothes and other items. She's having great difficulty with this because my room is a mess. My floor is covered with old, dirty clothes and a layer of dust. The first time Momo came over, she tried to scour the place. She quit after a few minutes and told me to come over to her room if we were going a date. Oh, yeah. Momo is my girlfriend now. She helped me through a long episode of my life while I recovered in the 4th Division. I stayed there for a really long time, in between long periods of fitful sleep and short, painful awake periods. I was unconscious for about a week after my fight, which I can't even remember properly. I was given a new left arm by Captain Kurotsuchi, and then told directly by him to come by his division later for some tests. I knew better than that. The left arm I was given is fully removable, regenerative, powerful, and has a shield built into it. Everything I need.

I was rescued by Captain Sui-Feng, who came by while I was in the hospital to commend my determination and willpower. Now that I think about it, every single captain visited me. Me! A 3rd seat! Even Captain Kuchiki came along and invited me to attend his calligraphy club sometime, even though he'd throw me out as soon as I picked up the brush.

"I know, Momo! Relax! It'll be all right!" I say, trying to hold her down, but to no avail.

"Are you kidding!?" She practically screams, "A promotion to Captain doesn't happen every day, you know!" That's right. I'm going to be a captain. Captain Ayane, 3rd division. According to Captain Ukitake, the decision was almost unanimous, due to a lack of captains in the Soul Society right now. They also gave me a free pass and promotion without a test. Highly unusual, but they had never seen a 3rd seat with kido expertise, shunpo mastery, and a Bankai.I got a recommendation from the Onmitsukido, the Kido corps, and several captains. Not to brag, or anything.

"Alright! How do I look?" I put on my shihakusho and over it, my captain's haori. Momo has tears in her eyes and walks all the way to the promotion, which is all the way up at the Captain's assembly hall.

Momo accompanies me all the way there, mostly because I'm still injured, but I'm glad to have her company. She leaves me outside the doors and waits just outside, even leaning towards the wall so she might eavesdrop. She won't have any success. With a nervous, rattled breath, I push open the doors and enter.

Every single captain, including the Captain-Commander is present. I bow low and humbly, and Captain Kyoraku gives me a warm, and slightly drunken, smile.

"Amato Ayane," Captain Yamamoto says, "Do you swear fealty to the Soul King and to defend this peace that we hold so dear, even if it means laying down your life.?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, from this moment forward, you are Captain Ayane, of the 3rd division. I hope you will guide your division well, and not be a drunken fool like Shunsui." Captain Yamamoto chuckles.

"I am honored, sir." I bow again. The assembly is adjourned. There will be a promotion celebration later. And then another one from my division, and then another from Momo. I wait a little while longer, thinking about Kazamaki. Captain of the 7th division. I wonder if we shared the same pride as we stood here, vowing to protect and defend. I turn around, and leave, a full captain.

"Captain Ayane!" Momo runs up to me and bows, smiling. She doesn't hold her poker face for long, and I take her hand as we walk back to the 3rd division, where I air out Captain Ichimaru's old office and room. After we're done, a stampede of 3rd division officers swarm me and throw a party. Even though it was 3rd division only, I saw various other officers, including Captain Hitsugaya around. I noticed that Captain Kyoraku gravitated towards the bar. We partied into the night, and my hands ached from being shaken and slapped and bumped, but I never felt happier. And I took Momo out on a date while the party was still going, leaving bunch of people to party for no reason, which what they usually do.

We walked towards the 5th division barracks together, which isn't very far, but we walked slowly, laughing over our shared moments. And then, in the bright moon, I looked at her, and she was so beautiful. And everything was perfect. And we kissed, in front of the 5th division barracks. In plain sight. But I couldn't have cared less.

* * *

And that's it! The end! Thank you for reading this far! I know my chapters were really short, but this story was originally going to be a one-shot. I probably should've kept it that way. I give my regards to any of you who is reading this right now. Thank you so much! I will continue writing more stories about my OC if you like. Please review to let me know if there's anything I should do better next time I write. I would really appreciate it if you did. Thank you!


End file.
